Amor de Tontos
by Sakuya Kaitoh
Summary: (Captain Tsubasa Supercampeones) Benji acaba de dejar a Oliver y Oliver lo resiente mucho. Mientras tanto Hyuga se da cuenta de que siempre a estado enamorado. YAOI


Hola! nn Esta es la primera vez que escribo algo de Captain Tsubasa. Espero que les guste.

Emmm R/R si? nn

Tengan cuidado con los cambios de punto de vista, tal vez se confundan al principio pero pronto se sabe quien es. Disfruten

Advertencia: YAOI, ya oyeron, YAOI si no les gusta no entren. Parejas: Benji/Oliver, Steve/Oliver

-blah blah (hablando)

[blah blah](comentarios mios)

_blah blah _(cancion)

**Amor de Tontos**

_Dear, I fear we're facing a problem_

_you love me no longer, I know_

_and maybe there is nothing_

_that I can do to make you do_

_- Lovefool, The Cardigans_

-Lo siento Oliver, pero no podemos seguir asi-

Oliver no podia creer lo que oia. Benji Price, de quien habia sido pareja desde que ambos estaban en el Nankatsu, le estaba pidiendo que terminaran.

-Benji...-

-Perdoname, Oliver, pero pienso que esto no es bueno para ambos.

Delgadas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Oliver mientras que apretaba fuertemente el auricular del telefono. Benji suspiro desde la otra linea.

-Amor de lejos, amor de...

-Pendejos, ya lo se!- Ahora eran gruesos lagrimones los que bajaban de los ojos del muchacho.

-Me hubiera gustado que estubieramos juntos mas tiempo Benji.

-A mi tambien........adios Oliver.

-Adios.

Aunque la otra linea ya habia sido cortada, Oliver seguia sosteniendo el telefono, sorprendido por lo acabado de suceder.

Sollozo un par de veces antes de soltar el telefono y caer al suelo, sosteniendose de la mesa junto a su cama donde se encontraba el telefono. Oliver se quedo ahí sentado varios minutos llorando aquella perdida que acababa de sufrir.

Despues de un rato comenzo a calmarse, se levanto sostenido por la mesa y acomodo el telefono que habia dejado descolgado. Con una mano limpio las lagrimas que aun quedaban antes de apartar las sabanas de su cama y acostarse para tratar de consiliar el sueño.

_I know what you want, and I know what you need  
But I'm goin' screw it up, yeah  
Cause I'm an idiot, and I'm your boyfriend, yes I am _

_-Idiot Boyfriend, Jimmy Fallon_

Benji se sentia devastado. Acababa de decirle a Oliver que ya no debian estar juntos y ahora se sentia horrible. Despues de colgar el telefono se trago sus lagrimas pero aun algunas lograron escapar, aquellas las seco rapidamente con su mano. Con pasos pesados se dirigo a su habitacion y se desplomo sobre la cama, sentia que el corazon se le rompia en dos, nunca debio haber cortado con Oliver, pero era lo mejor, este amor de lejos solo haria que se atrasaran en su desarrollo pero, ¿acaso valia la pena?¿valia la pena romper ese lazo tan hermoso que los unia? Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y Benji no podia simplemente llamarlo de nuevo y decirle que todo lo que le habia dicho era mentira, que lo amaba con el alma y que deseaba estar siempre junto a el ¿o si? ¡No! tenia que resistir el dolor, solo esperaba que Oliver pudiera resistirlo tambien.

Con la cara hundida en la almohada, abrio el cajon que se encontraba en la comoda junto a su cama y ciegamente rebusco entre los cachibaches que habia ahí. Finalmente sus dedos encontraron lo que buscaba y lo levantaron para que Benji lo viera. Moviendo su cara sin despegarla de la almohada, Benji volteo a ver lo que sus manos habian hayado de memoria. Era una foto. Una foto de Oliver, su amado Oliver. ¡Malición! ¿Por qué hoy?¿Por qué ahora?¿No hubiera podido esperar algunos dias mas?¿o meses?

-Aghh!

Benji gruño y hundio la cara en la almohada, estaba enojado consigo mismo. Se estaba arrepintiendo de la decisión que habia tomado. De nuevo levanto la cara y con lo primero que se encontro fue con la fotografia de Oliver. Era una foto muy simple de Oliver sonriendo, le habia pedido a Misaki que se la tomara cuando todavia no eran novios y desde siempre la habia traido consigo.

Con pesades volvio a tomar la foto entre sus manos y se sento en la cama.

-Perdoname mi amor, pero es lo mejor para ti.

Con tristesa, paso su mano sobre la foto, trazando la cara de Oliver cuando una pequeña lagrima cayo sobre su mano, habia comenzado a llorar de nuevo.

_I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost  
If I'm asking for help it's only because  
Being with you has opened my eyes  
Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?_

_- All the things she said, T.a.T.u_

312, 313, 314, 3.... 315, 316...

-Solo un poco mas!

Pero no pudo mas. Con un fuerte golpe, Hyuga cayo de boca en la alfombra de su habitacion. Inhalo y expiro poderosas bocanadas de aire para calmar su cuerpo que acababa de llevar hacia el extremo. Pero era un mal necesario, solo asi podia dejar de pensar, solo asi podia olvidarse de todo, solo asi podia olvidarse de "el". ¡Pero que demonios!¡Estaba pensando en el!

-¡¡Maldicion!!

Hyuga dio un puñetazo al suelo del que se arrepintio al instante cuando sintio un estremeciemiento recorrer su brazo hasta el codo. Con esfuerzo se levanto del piso y se acosto a pierna suelta en su cama. El ejercicio solia funcionar antes, se cansaba lo suficiente para no poder pensar en otra cosa, pero ahora ni eso ayudaba.

Hacia meses que se habia fijado en uno de los jugadores del equipo contrario. No, era mas que un jugador, era el capitan del equipo, el mismisimo Oliver Atom.

Desde aquella primera vez que habia puesto sus ojos en linda cara, cuando reto a Benji Price. Desde entonces siempre se habia fijado en el, y muchas veces habia intentado acercarsele, pero aunque pareciera duro y cruel por fuera, en relidad era muy timido cuando se trataba de sentimientos. Dejo de intertarlo cuando supo que Price y Oliver estaban juntos, le habia roto el corazon, pero aun asi nunca dejo de soñar con el dia en que Oliver Atom fuera de el.

Aun asi no quizo volver a intentarlo cuando supo que Benji se habia ido al extranjero dejando solito a Oliver. Ralph y Richard le habian dicho que esta era su oportunidad ahora que Price estaba lejos, pero el habia dicho que no, eso seria hacer trampa.

Pero lo peor era que desde su primer encuentro no dejaba de pensar ni un momento en el jugador numero 10, ni en los entrenamientos lo podia olvidar. Solo cuando estaba cansado, muy cansado, y ahora mismo ese mismo cansancio lo estaba entregando al sueño.

-Oliver, dime ¿por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti?

Se pregunto a si mismo el tigre, ahora que su mente se estaba sumiendo poco a poco en los brazos del sueño, decidio dedicar sus ultimos pensamientos al muchacho.

-Es que acaso ¿te admiro demasiado para dejar de olvidarte?

Oliver le habia abierto los ojos a muchas emociones que habia en su corazon.

-Sera que.....ahora mi corazon es tuyo?

Con eso ultimo dejo de pensar para sumirse en un sueño profundo entre las caricias de la noche.

Tsuzuku (Continuara)

[¿Qué tal?¿Les gusto? Les pido su opinion por favor. Arigatou]


End file.
